Gifting
How do I gift my Neighbours? ~By Tory~ The limit for sending daily caps nor the allowable frequency has been clearly spelled out by Playdom. Through testing, the Active Players have determined there is no discernible cap on sending gifts to all of your neighbours , so whether you have only 50 or 1000, all your gifts should be received. There is a limit on how many gifts you can RECEIVE each day (approx 50) Gifts can be sent every 24 hours from the last time you send them. Why bother sending your neighbours daily gifts? Because then they’ll send you daily gifts too! A few thoughts on gifting. Most players can use 10 gifted energy canisters per day (there are a few players we know, that although we gift them energy, they do not receive them), as each canister is worth 5 energy, this is 50 energy, enough to play 5 rounds. Your renewable energy is set at 30, each play costs 10 energy. Don’t use up your gifted energy past 30 because the game won’t record it…..just play a few scenes to reduce the energy from 30, then use a few more energy canisters, until you’ve used your allotted 10. Some people may have the maximum energy canisters stored in their inventory (99), so they prefer thermal hints instead (most don’t care for goggle hints). If a player needs no energy canisters or hints, you can send them a Cretan Plane Tree. The Plane Tree is recommend over the topiary/yellow orchids because excess trees can be sold for the most silver. Be careful when selling items that you don't accidentally sell the wrong thing. Active Players: The following symbols denote which gift your neighbour would prefer to receive: ✨(Sparkly Stars) If there is a sparkle symbol in the front of their name, they would like the thermo hint ☀(sun) If there is a sun symbol in the front of their name, they would like the goggle hint ⚡(Lightning Bolt) If there is a lightning bolt in front of their name, then they prefer energy ✈(plane) If there is a plane symbol in the front of their name, they would like the Cretan tree plane ⚠(caution) If there is a caution symbol in the front of their name, they would like yellow orchids ❌(X) If there is a red X in the front of their name, then this user does not need anything. If there is no symbol or a ✈ then please send the Cretan Plane Tree. If there is a ! before the name, this means the person is currently away from the game for a few days (don't request materials from a !). These symbols are used from the emoji icons, see below on how to install the emoji's. Mystery Gift While in theory, sending the Mystery Gift seems like a fun idea, in reality, when you send it, the receiver does not receive a "mystery gift box", they just randomly receive one of the standard six gifts and never even know they were sent a "mystery gift". Using Gifting to Acknowledge Material Request Kath1 from the Playdom forums points out that gifting can be used to let your friends know you've received and filled their request for materials. For example, you receive a mat request from Kath1, you accept the mat request and immediately send her a gift to let her know you've filled her request. This would work best when always requesting the same people each day; as you receive gifts from those people you know your mat requests are being filled. How to get emoji icons on your iPad/iphone To activate your Emoji keyboard, go to Settings > General > Keyboard > International Keyboards > Add New Keyboard > Emoji. Now when you want to use Emoji, simply hit the little “globe” icon on your keyboard and it will bring up your Emoji icons. From there, you can choose from several Emoji categories. Note that Emoji icons are not cross platform, which means that you can only use them between iOS devices. If you send an email with Emoji to someone who doesn’t read that email on an iPhone or iPad, this person won’t be able to see the icons, they’ll just see little boxes where the icons should be. BACK TO HOME PAGE Category:resources